shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Main Character
"Why is my name Main? Why is my last name Character? These are the foolish questions people ask me all the time. Of course my name is Main, my mother named me that. Of course my last name is Character, I took it from my father. What kind of stupid question is that? Have you all not heard of family names and mothers? Main Character too person. Introduction Main Character is both a Child at heart and a ruthless mercenary. As a boy Moses Black, his real name, grew up watching tv shows about Superheroes and villains. He always wanted to be a superhero when he grew up. Instead Moses became a mercenary and found a world filled with grew morality and evil men. When he joined up with the Silver Edge mercenaries he chanted his name to Main Character. He thought it would be funny. Personality Main Character is a child at heart. He enjoys simple pleasures and laughs as innocently as any child on the playground. The reason he chanted his name to Main Character was for a joke. That way he could tell everyone he was the star of the show when they came to rescue people. His good will personality and cheerful smile makes him popular among children. However that does not change the fact that Main Character is a mercenary. On the battlefield Main Character is a different person than he is playing around. He is a ruthless soldier who will not hesitate to put a bullet into the skull of children. War has harden him to the point where even his own mother can not recognize him. "What you will not do, is only the point in which your enemy needs to reach to defeat you." For Main Character there is no such thing as foul play in war. There is no depths he is not willing to sink to and no enemy he is not willing to kill. He will destroy an entire village to complete his objective. Ability Main Character can run up to thirty miles per hour and hold that pace for two hours. He can jump thirty feet into the air and can move fast enough to dodge bullets. He is capable of reloading his fun faster than a heartbeat and he has the skill to hit a target a hundred feet away between the eyes 9 out of 10 times. Main character can shoot so fast that you can only hear one bullet go off. His hand to hand combat matches his feats with the gun. He is skilled in the art of boxing, wrestling, and Akido. He is a master of Busoshoku Haki and uses it in his marksmanship. he also has the ability to sense the blood lust of anyone within eye sight of him. He can tell when he is being looked at, and the direction they are looking from. Category:LordNoodleXIV Main Category:Male Category:Human Category:Bounty Hunter Category:Silver Edge Mercenaries Category:Superhuman Reflex Category:Busoshoku Haki User Category:LordNoodleXIV Category:Marksman Category:Murican